


A Thousand Threads (Pray)

by printfogey



Category: Gintama
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Filk, Gen, Yorozuya Family, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: A Gintama filk set to the tune of "Pray" (full version) with focus on the Odd Jobs trio; attempting to express something of the feel of early Gintama. No spoilers.





	A Thousand Threads (Pray)

**Author's Note:**

> This filk is set to the melody of "Pray", the first Gintama opening song. It focuses on the Odd Jobs trio and tries to convey a similar nostalgic spirit as the tune itself holds for me. While a couple of lines are inspired by quotes from later arcs, there's nothing spoilery about the lyrics. 
> 
> I've kept some of the words that are in English in the original lyrics, but not all of them. As English and Japanese work fairly differently in terms of rhythm, I've underlined the vowels where I think the stress should be the strongest. 
> 
> Concrit very welcome!
> 
> As indicated in the post, the words are sung by the trio itself. Otae & Otose are the background vocalists who sing the words within parentheses.
> 
> DISCLAIMER just because it's polite: These characters are created and owned by Hideaki Sorachi. They are used here without permission. This filk should not be reposted elsewhere without the writer's approval.

All: Let's go out open my mind  
Let's go! Sweet dream other side  
Put all our troubles behind  
Because it's sun-ny out

Kagura: We can buy something to eat  
And let our dog run around  
Shinpachi: We'll watch the folks in the street  
You two behave now

Gintoki: You know what / I used to / Roll easy (hey baby why)  
Then slowly / A new load / To carry (I want to cry)  
No matter what a pain it is, it's just no fun without it  
There's no way I can put it down/ it seems/ I'm just stuck with you

All: Everything we've gone through in our lives before this  
Has brought us here  
And maybe our dreams/ Aren't that grandiose  
But we came together in this dirty city  
Baby  
I pray we can go on  
We'll take on every job we want  
With open minds forever  
  
Shinpachi: I thought the samurai gone  
That there was no help to find  
But now it's here I belong  
My soul will learn to shine

Kagura: My kind has always been strong  
They say we only can fight  
But I'll prove everyone wrong  
Believe in kindness

Gintoki: We're here now / Let’s stick to / The present (forget the past)  
I'll strive for / the sweets that / sustain me (won’t run too fast)  
I'm through with waging war these days, I've buried far too many  
But I will still protect what's mine / and shield / where my sword can reach

All: Everyone who gets to meet us is a brand-new  
Connection made  
We spin a thousand threads / Whether friends or not  
Every single one's a part of this old city  
Always  
I pray we can hold on  
And always be obnoxious  
With stubborn hearts forever

Otose & Otae: (Hey baby why / I hear you sigh / Hey samurai  
I'm telling you / The three of you / Should not be blue  
Yeah/ Now pay the rent)

All: Everytime we're making messes we just cover  
Them up again  
By making one more mess / But it all works out  
Somehow we're a force for justice in this city  
With you  
I pray we can be strong  
We'll wipe away our clients’ tears  
For we came together in this dirty city  
Baby  
I pray we can go on  
We'll stand and watch the rising sun  
With silver souls forever


End file.
